The In Between: Shayde and Ravyn Drabble Number One
by veronicasnape17
Summary: Some details left out of both Hogwarts: The Year After, and my new story, Free As We'll Ever Be: Ravyn's Story. Veronica and Severus' twin sons as they grow up together.


**1 Intro **- So I got the feeling that I should post something for the readers, to curb them until I finish my HP fanfic sequel # 3. It's nearly done, maybe by the end of the summer. I know it has been an incredibly long time, but this third story is by far the longest thing I've ever written. In the meantime, here's a themes drabble that covers some hidden gems of Ravyn and Shayde growing up.

**2 Love** - He looked at his sons, one with dark hair, one with blonde, and smiled softly to himself. How his life had turned into this, from fear and spying, to having a wife who loved him, and two sons of his own. He lived in contentment, knowing there was always someone waiting for him.

**3 Hate** - "No!" Veronica sighed and set the spoon down. Ravyn had not forgotten that he disliked carrots. She put a smile on her face and tried again, but the dark-haired child pouted and banged his hands on the high chair's table. "Hate!" Frowning, Veronica put the spoon down again and stood from the table. She was not happy that his first few words were so negative.

**4 Canine** - If Ravyn had to choose, he would rather have a dog than a cat. Cats were boring, they didn't play, they just sat there with their yellow-green eyes and stared. It creeped Ravyn out. Dogs were so much cooler, but his dad would never let them get one. The dog hair could contaminate the potions.

**5 Feline** - There was no other option for Shayde than a cat. Cats were so relaxed, and quiet…unlike his obnoxious twin… Shayde liked cats, and they seemed to like him. He wished they could have a pet at home, but dad would say no, because of the potions lab.

**6 Hell** - Severus watched quietly as Ravyn looked at the paintings with interest. Dante's Inferno was etched in oil on the wall of the museum, and his son did not seem disturbed by the graphic images. "This is really cool. The artist had a good imagination." Severus could not suppress the shiver that ran through him, and he could not help but wonder which of his sons would make the prophecy come true.

**7 Heaven **- Veronica smiled at her son, who watched the stars outside his window. "What's out there? I read a book at the library in London about religion. They believe there's a Heaven out there, with angels and a God, and spirits. It's for good people. Bad people don't go there." Veronica ran her hand over Shayde's hair, and looked out into the night. "I don't know. The Wizarding community doesn't have a set religious background. I didn't grow up religious." "I bet if there is a Heaven, it's nice."

**8 Water **- Fear overwhelmed Ravyn as the water rushed into his throat. The ground had opened up under him, leaving him in a void of water. He struggled to paddle to the surface, and as he went under for the last time, he felt strong hands drag him up and pull him close. He wiped his eyes and looked up to see his father wearing all of his robes and soaking wet. Tears fell freely as he clung to his father's robes, the shock gone and the thunder of emotions crashing down around him.

**9 Fire** - The pier that the family had been using only minutes before was engulfed in flames. Ravyn's terror had brought on the burning of the only available wood source, and he watched it burn to ashes as his father made his way back to shore. What Ravyn didn't remember was on both parent's mind, a time when their home had nearly had the same thing happen to it because of the powerful Magik Flares their dark-haired son had.

**10 Wind **- The first time Ravyn had flown by himself, it was at his grandmother's home. He had learned under instruction at school, of course, but he and Shayde were given leeway while on holidays. The breeze at 50 feet above the ground was brilliant. It ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes and felt relaxed. He knew that flying by broom was something he would do anything to do more often.


End file.
